


Keep Warm

by moxda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2014, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxda/pseuds/moxda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons on a Snowy Day. Slice of Life & Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Warm

There are still leftover crisps and popcorn lying around on the floor. They always need something to snack on whilst watching tv shows. It's become a little tradition of theirs. Curling up at least once in a month in a pile of quilts and blankets, and pillows, their twin beds joint to make a big space for them to spread on. Enjoy each others' company. Rest interrupted by exclaims of shock or disapproval. At times when they just can't hold it in, pausing the video and debating the plot, speculating about what would happen next. Of course, they always know what'll happen next, that's one of the joys of watching the same few episodes over and over.

Getting up after staying up the majority of the night is always the hardest. Even worse if you were drinking. And they sure as hell were. Bottles of beer stacked up by the recycle bin add up to an odd number of seven.

It's a Saturday and they have the day off. After discussing it with Coulson, they collectively decided it would be nice of them, as the youngest to ever graduate, to visit the Academy. It's a Scientific Convention week and they're going to give a speech tomorrow.

The shortage of guest rooms caused FitzSimmons to share an apartment. Their high status among other scientists provided them with a nice accommodation. The big windows of their common room let in brilliant light, waking them up.

He opens his eyes first and looks at her like she's the Sun, averting his gaze, her brightness too much for him to look at directly. She stretches out, her moves catlike, but her eyes remain closed. He pulls her into a hug, both of them still lying on the bed. The pleasant sheets get too warm for them under the rays of sunshine. Her lips find their way to his forehead and lay a gentle good-morning kiss there. He smiles softly and almost says something. Almost.

Jemma jolts up and breaks the spell. When she gets off the bed and walks over to the kitchen counter, her slippers make a rustling sound on the chill tile floor. Intrigued by the sound, he studies her appearance. She's wearing one of his funny science T-shirts and sweatpants. It's been getting colder with every passing day, and she tends to be freezing in the nights. He watches her still as she squats down to look into the fridge and simply states:

"There's no milk, Fitz."

He takes the blanket off of him and joins her in the kitchen, barefoot, and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, I did the last shopping so it's your turn now," he says shrugging lightly.

A quarter of an hour later the doors close behind her and, sitting on the edge of the bed, he finds himself thinking about the events of last night.

There were having a movie night, catching up on the newest season of Doctor Who, _Death in Heaven_.

They're near the end of the episode and the plot was unravelling. Their eyes were glued to the telly because the Doctor was having a monologue.

_"You know what I am? I am an idiot! With a box and a screwdriver, passing through, helping out, learning. I don't need an army. I never have! Because I've got them. Always them!"_

He pointed the finger at a sad couple and continued.

_"Because love, it's not an emotion. Love is a promise-"_ the man put an arm around his dearest. _"And he will never hurt her."_

That bit gripped Jemma's attention, and Fitz kept his eyes fixed on the TV, pretending not to notice. She then glanced at him and caught him silently nodding his head, ever so slightly. When she finally spoke, her voice was sweeter than honey and gentler than a rose bud petal.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

An icy hand on the back of his neck pushes him back to reality. He manages to let out a shrill cry before he feels another freezing palm on the small of his back, under the shirt. Only then does he realise what is happening.

"What the hell, Jemma! Get those cold, clammy hands of death away from me!" he tries to wriggle out of her reach, but she's too fast. Her laughter fills up the room.

"It's snowing," she states. "We're going out!"

Fitz grunts and takes the groceries she left by the door to their little kitchen.

"Can't we at least drink a cuppa tea before we go?" he asks putting a kettle on. Of course she'll say yes.

But she doesn't, she just nods, smiling widely. So he opens the cupboard and takes out two mugs, and reaches across the countertop for milk and sugar.

After a couple of minutes they are sitting on the opposite sides of the table, sipping on the hot beverage. The sweet smell of cinnamon, pungent cloves, and orange peels permeates the room.

When they finally go outside, Jemma takes a moment to appreciate the view. The fresh fallen snow creates a fluffy pillow on the ground, and sits still on the branches of the trees. The sunlight makes it all seem as though it were covered with golden glitter.

They walk on the path to the gardens for a while, inhaling the frosty air that pricks their lungs.

Barely do they pass the hedge to a more secluded area of the yard when Fitz decides to have a bit of uninhibited fun.

He shoves a handful of fresh snow behind her collar and chuckles at her desperately trying to get it out before it melts on her skin. She then bends over and grasps a huge snowball, and aims it at his face.

Shocked by the sudden burst of coldness, Fitz decides to rub the snow in her face as well. He runs up to her with an uncanny determination, but slips and falls on the hard ice, overwhelming her.

Intent on getting his revenge, he grinds the ice all over her face and neck and grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Fitz! Stop it now or I swear I will throttle you!" she screams at him, barely able move her lips, her skin raspberry red from the cold.

He only has to let go _slightly_ for her to gain control of the situation and roll them over.

She's now on all fours, atop him. His breath gets short and shallow, and his body quivers with adrenaline. She watches with a faint fascination the icy fog forming in the air with each of his breaths.

He notices her pupils dilate so much he can view his own reflection in them.

Frozen, he feels his eyes widen as she puts her lips on his. The kiss conducts the warmth of her body and he no longer is frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for Megan (apocalypticrelevance . tumblr. com) for FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2014 :)
> 
> As you have probably noticed it's set in Season 2 Where The Pod Scene Didn't Happen, so it's a bit of an AU. I've also made an additional playlist for this fic, so please check it out on 8tracks ( /moxda /keep-warm)!
> 
> Massive thanks to Valia (valiantarcher . tumblr .com) for being amazing and very patient with my constant emails at very strange hours - in short, for being an amazing beta. Thank you so much again!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, and I'd kinda want to make it a series of one-shots. Please give me feedback so I know if I should!
> 
> And lastly, thank you for reading :) Take care and Keep Warm ;)


End file.
